1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handheld implements utilized for liquid dispersion to an objective surface for the purpose of cleaning or clearing that said surface and more precisely, to a tool held and activated by the human hand that is capable of dispersing a liquid in jet-like streams onto the surface of an automobile windshield by the driver of that automobile while the vehicle is moving and being driven in traffic for the purpose of maintaining a clear and clean field of visual sight through the windshield glass, which is essential when driving and steering an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile windshield water dispersing nozzles and their total encompassing system and components work well for the typical automobile in most circumstances. Water or a mixture of water and an anti-freeze cleaning agent is readily dispersed in streams onto the windshield glass surface by simply pressing or turning an electronic switch or lever located in the instrumentation on the driver's side of the vehicle. The windshield wipers therein distributes the liquid in an evenly fashion over the glass surface with the wiper blades eventually cleaning the dirt, dried salt spray, or whatever is obstructing the view through the glass for the driver of the automobile. However, since all windshield washer and washing systems in all automobiles are mechanical and electronic in their component composition, most are inherent to an eventual mechanical breakdown, especially as the vehicle ages and acquires a high degree of driving mileage. Also, in some instances, the driver simply forgets to keep or add liquid in the washing system's reservoir, usually located under the front hood at the engine compartment. The third dangerous driving scenario, and the most common one, is that as the windshield wiper resilient blades become aged and stiffen and if not replaced in a timely manner, it will take more liquid on the surface of the windshield glass to implement their cleaning and clearing ability as they reciprocate in their back-and-forth motion. It is possible to run all the water, ice-melt, or any liquid out of the system with frequent usage of the windshield washers in a winter driving condition with worn wiper blades whereas salt spray from other vehicles constantly obscures the windshield glass. Bad weather driving conditions, worn-out wiper blades and the unexpected depletion of all liquid in the windshield washing system can quickly turn into a dangerous and even deadly driving scenario on a highway if not addressed by the driver of that vehicle. Taking the vehicle off the roadway in an emergency situation, especially on an interstate highway, is not the desired option for any driver but is the only safe option in the aforementioned scenario—and it really isn't safe pulling off into the emergency right lane and stopping while everyone else is rolling by at 60-70 MPH either—just to clean the windshield by hand or to wait for an officer of the law for assistance.
There is no substitute for proactive inspection and maintenance of an automobile's windshield washing system, especially in a cold-weather state subject to extreme driving conditions just around that next mountain pass or that end of the state with the dreaded lake effect conditions. If any situation arises and for any reason, a driver is not able to keep the windshield glass in a reasonable state of transparentness because of a malfunctioning washing system or for lack of fluid, an interim implement would be sought and desired by that driver to accomplish the feat of applying that liquid fluid onto the windshield surface glass while that driver is still moving forward down the highway. After an exhaustive search of the marketplace, the present inventor has concurred that there is presently no tool or implement currently available that is capable of performing the interim function of dispersing multiple streams of liquid fluid onto a windshield surface in a safe manner while the vehicle is moving forward in traffic and thereby will make a straightforward disclosure of the present invention in its foremost embodiments.